<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Good to be Bad by xsteriism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297404">Too Good to be Bad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism'>xsteriism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Stephen Strange, Crack, Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Insecure Tony Stark, IronStrange, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Not A Fix-It, Not Clint Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, POV Stephen Strange, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Stephen Strange &amp; Wong Friendship, Villain Doctor Strange, Villain Stephen Strange, Villain!Stephen Strange, Wong is a Good Bro (Marvel), for the first chapter maybe, not team Cap friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsteriism/pseuds/xsteriism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Villain Stephen Strange is deliberately captured by the avengers, but before he can carry out his evil™️ masterplan, something (or someone, wink wonk) catches his eye and his plans are thrown aside. (Plans that took weeks to formulate, Wong thinks bitterly.)</p><p>Tony walks into an interrogation with one very bad, no good villain Stephen Strange and... stuff happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stephen Strange &amp; Wong, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trouble is Cooking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this is based on a chat post by <a href="https://funkylittlebidiot.tumblr.com/post/612863007711789056/the-avengers-after-having-captured">funkylittlebidiot</a> </p><p>i hope you like this! comment and leave kudos if you liked it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are two sides to Dr Stephen Vincent Strange. On one hand, he can be holed up in the Sanctum Sanctorum for weeks on end, just reading book after book after book. He’ll have a bitter cup of tea, no sugar, right beside him as he reads in his rocking chair, with the polluted air of New York City penetrating into his living quarters. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, sometimes all he wants to do is to bring chaos to the lovely New York City. He usually has a plan ready whenever these episodes happen, something to <i>spice up</i> the petty lives of the Avengers. For example, Stephen’s currently in the Avengers’ quinjet, tied up like some rope bunny, on his way to the Avengers’ Compound. It may not seem like it, but everything is falling into place. Stephen’s capture was planned, his trip to the Compound was planned. He’s going to destroy the Compound from the inside and these measly superheroes won’t even see it coming. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Stephen made it slightly difficult for the Avengers to capture him. He’s not a complete idiot. He fought with whoever was present for about an hour, only showing off the simple spells he had learnt. Nothing more was needed with these superheroes. He could have gone on, too, if it weren’t for the fact that he had a time schedule to keep. </p><p> </p><p>The moment the Compound comes into view, Stephen is momentarily winded from the sheer beauty of it. The architecture is breathtaking and whoever designed it deserves a golden, gleaming medal. But before he can make a comment on it, he’s carried into the building by one very strong Captain America, who doesn’t seem to break a sweat. </p><p> </p><p>‘Did I not gain weight?’ Stephen questions himself internally. ‘All I had been doing this past month was eat, sleep and shit. Surely, I had gained some weight?’</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t dwell much on it because he’s forced out of his thoughts when he’s unceremoniously dumped into a very hard wooden chair. He groans at the ache growing at his rear end, cursing at the existence of magic binding ropes. He sighs soon after, his mood quickly turning sour. This was supposed to be a fun little excursion, a break from being cooped up in the Sanctum Sanctorum for the past two months. Why did the Avengers have to ruin everything? What kind of sick joy did they obtain from this? All Stephen wanted was a little explosion, a small firework celebration as the Compound burned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is the interrogation part going to begin?” The sorcerer drawls, looking utterly disinterested, even yawning to prove his point. The Black Widow steps forward threateningly, with her knives gleaming in the light before she’s promptly stopped by Captain America. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor smirks. Is it <i>this</i> easy to rile these heroes up? </p><p> </p><p>The Black Widow stabs her knife into the armrest of Stephen’s wooden chair, looking dangerous. “Here’s how it’s going to go. We’re going to ask some questions and you’re going to answer them.”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen raises his eyebrows and closes his eyes as he nods. These superheroes are cute if they think he’ll spill all his secrets just because they asked him to.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the sorcerer’s plans?” Captain America asks arms crossed over his chest, trying to look more intimidating, obviously to no avail. Stephen just looks even more unimpressed, if possible. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mine?” He asks back, looking around as if deep in thought. “Hmm… I don’t really know. I was planning to make myself a nice cup of tea after this, but I think that may have to be postponed.”</p><p> </p><p>The Black Widow drags her knife along the length of the armrest. The doctor glances at the action, not bothered in the slightest. It would take much, much more to successfully instil fear into him. Her little tricks may work on the normal people she usually interrogates, but not Stephen. Really, is this the best she could do? Stephen is the Sorcerer Supreme and he feels slightly offended that the Black Widow thinks she can scare him by just using mere knives. </p><p> </p><p>Please, he’s seen scarier in his dreams.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the—” before Captain America can finish repeating the same question, the door to the interrogation room slides open. And the sorcerer finds himself out of breath for the second time that day. </p><p> </p><p>Stephen is absolutely sure that the man who walked into the room is not of this world. He’s wearing the tightest black shirt that clings to his body in the most delicious of ways, complementing his muscles beautifully. His sweats are too loose for Stephen’s liking, but well, he can’t win _everything_, now can he? The man has an oil stain on his perfectly sculpted face, smudged right below his eye, right on his cheekbone, highlighting it. His lips are quirked into a stunning smile, his hair a lovely shade of brown. Stephen isn’t quite close enough to see the colour of his eyes, but he’s sure they are also as enchanting as the rest of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” the ethereal man says, pausing at the sight of Stephen tied up. He pauses a little too long, eyeing the villain up and down, clearly liking what he sees. “Oh, hello to you, too. Anyway, stop by the lab if you want your suit patched up, Nat. I have some upgrades in mind, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh, his voice. Such an angelic sound. The sorcerer thinks he can listen to it forever. Forget being cooped up in the Sanctum Sanctorum reading his ancient books, Stephen wants to be cooped up in this man’s room. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor kicks Captain America in the shin, uncaring that he doesn’t get a dramatic reaction. “Wait, what? <i>This</i> is your boss?”</p><p> </p><p>The man in red, white and blue frowns, unfolding his arms. “What? No? Tony’s not our—”</p><p> </p><p>Right at this moment, a golden portal appears, blazing as Wong steps through it. The assistant falters at the sight of the people gathered, but quickly casts a spell that shields him from the rest and casually starts to untie Stephen. The Avengers are in a state of shock, but before they can move, Wong seizes the opportunity to momentarily paralyse them. Their faces are varying degrees of shock and fury when they realise what happened, but before they can shout, Stephen speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Why have we been wasting our time with these idiots,” Stephen cries, pointing to everyone in the room, besides his angel, “when this <i>being</i> has been roaming around the halls of this building? Oh, Vishanti! This has been a colossal waste of my time!”</p><p> </p><p>Wong mumbles an incoherent reply, before speaking up. “So… I’m guessing we won’t be blowing the building up today?”</p><p> </p><p>Stephen looks at Wong incredulously, rubbing his sore arms before using a little spell to knock the occupants in the room unconscious. He catches Tony right before he hits the ground, cradling the body close to his chest as if Tony was a delicate piece of china. The rest of the Avengers drop to the floor like sacks of potatoes, creating ‘thunking’ sounds that make Stephen smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, Wong,” Stephen rolls his eyes, hoisting Tony into his arms, carrying him bridal style. “Let’s go back to the Sanctum. We’ll blow this place up another time. I have important things to do, now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love is Brewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony gets weirdly comfortable with Stephen while captive (even if he doesn't feel like one) and perhaps develops some feelings.</p>
<p>Then the Avengers come to rescue Tony and it goes as well as it can go.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! this was (frankly) a pain to write, because if you go to my profile to see, i dont really write romance a lot (and if i do, it's only heavily implied) </p>
<p>i hope you'll enjoy the fic regardless, and please leave kudos and comment your opinions down below!! (i hate myself. this makes me sound like a youtuber. *vomit emoji*)</p>
<p>hehe i wont hold you for any longer...</p>
<p>e n j o y !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony wakes up without a headache for the first time in a long while, feeling light and well-rested, and the usual body aches he has aren't there to make him regret all his life choices. He smiles unconsciously, stretching a little in the giant bed he’s in. Is this what actual sleep feels like? A whole eight hours of sleep? How long had he been asleep, anyway? Granted, he was knocked out by the powerful villain, but this was probably the best sleep he’s gotten in years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He turns to find the sorcerer sitting in a rocking chair, reading a thick book with his cup of tea left forgotten on the table beside him. When the sorcerer feels Tony’s heavy gaze on him, he chuckles lightly, placing his book down gently and helps the billionaire to a sitting position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” he speaks, voice low and sultry. Tony feels his cheeks heat up, smile turning uncharacteristically shy. Didn’t he use to be a playboy? Damn it, where did all his game fly off to? Where was it when he needed it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sit in silence for a while, before Tony realises he hasn’t greeted the person who gifted him the best sleep in years and without the need for sex as repayment. “Mornin’. How long have I been asleep?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little over twelve hours,” comes the reply, along with a gentle pat to his head. “You must be hungry. I’ll be back in a minute with food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Tony can say anything, the sorcerer has left the room. The billionaire sits in stunned silence for all of two seconds before he’s snatching a pillow from beside him, burying his face and screaming into it. He hopes the sorcerer doesn’t have enhanced hearing, even with all the magic, because Tony will cry literal tears of embarrassment if the man hears his muffled squeals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony will admit he’s not straight. He’s been with boys and girls alike— some really good-looking people, too. But, he doesn’t think he’s seen anyone of such high calibre before. Stephen Strange’s looks, knowledge and magic are all top tier. He is the whole package and Tony isn’t sure how to feel at the thought of the villain taking such an immediate liking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Him! Of all people! Tony Stark, an egotistical playboy who has no care for anyone but himself. Tony Stark, the evil billionaire who nearly destroyed the world, once. Tony Stark, the man who couldn’t be loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Steve Rogers said so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“The only person you really fight for is yourself.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <i>“You better stop pretending to be a hero.”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Mr Good and Righteous says he’s these things, then he must be those things, right? Who else is he? What else <i>can</i> he be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But, oh. The sorcerer is really, really, really attractive. When Tony stepped into the room, the first thing he noticed was the sorcerer tied up, sitting on an uncomfortable wooden chair but somehow looking like he had risen from hell, burning ashes, flames and all— a magnificent being. Then, he spoke and by God was Tony sold. His voice was deep, a soft timbre that made Tony warm with all the good emotions he hadn’t felt in a long while.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he can gush more about the very no good, very bad villain who has kidnapped him, said person opens the bedroom door and walks in with a tray filled with an array of different types of breakfast food.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eat up, my darling,” the sorcerer says, smiling gently as he places the tray by the coffee table his neglected teacup was on. “We can’t have you going hungry, now can we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blushing at the endearment, Tony gets up with the help of the sorcerer before a mini table appears before him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure what types of egg you preferred, so I made them all,” he says as if making every single type of egg is a normal thing to do. “Don’t worry about food wastage, I’ll deal with it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony can’t help but compare the villain to his teammates. This man is the feared and ruthless Doctor Strange, but all he has done thus far was care for Tony. The villain had ensured he slept well, was fed and comfortable. Tony doesn’t think he’s met a nicer villain. His teammates, on the other hand, couldn’t care less about his health. The engineer tends to work for days on end without supervision sometimes, unaware of time passing if it wasn’t pointed out to him explicitly. His teammates would turn a blind eye to his unhealthy habits, only caring when they wanted something out of him. When that happened, someone would force their way into his lab, demanding he spent ‘quality time’ with the rest of the Avengers over dinner in the living room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How long have you been cooped up in this stuffy room?” Steve had once said, giving Tony that look of disappointment that nearly made him flinch. “Come up and have dinner with us, socialise for a while.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And how could Tony refuse him? How could he refuse Captain America when he’s been told time and time again that he was the downfall of the Avengers even though realistically, he knew he wasn’t?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quickly realised all they wanted from him was upgrades for their weapons and suit when he went to dine with them. Clint wanted sharper arrows and Steve wanted a lighter suit. The rest of the team hadn’t even been there, out eating on their own. Tony had wondered if his sole purpose on the team was to be their mechanic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It didn’t help that Tony spent most of his life wondering if he was inadequate, incompetent, or… faulty. How could he not, with Howard nitpicking every single flaw he had? He tried his hardest to get Howard’s acknowledgement; from building his first circuit board to being accepted into MIT, Tony had given his everything to please Howard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not that it made any difference when his father hit him anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Stephen is different. A very good kind of different, the type of different Tony knows he needs. The man was careful with every action when it came to Tony, eyes gentle and hands soft. It doesn’t seem like they had only met a mere few hours ago. The way Stephen acts around Tony is as if he’s the only one in his life, someone to be cherished and loved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony doesn’t know what to make of it. He also doesn’t know how the man got his name, but Tony isn’t a subtle character in their world, so it makes sense that he knows. Besides, if Tony had his resources to know about the villain, then Stephen would have his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Within the next few days, both Stephen and Tony got comfortable around each other faster than either of them had expected. They even have a little daily routine of their own; Tony would be forced to wake in the morning, dragged to the kitchen by Stephen to have a proper breakfast before they would sit by each other in the library and do work. Then, the engineer would design new inventions he had in mind while the villain read his antique books quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though Tony was kidnapped, he’s not feeling like a prisoner in the Sanctum Sanctorum. He has full reign of what he eats, when he eats, how he eats. He can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. The only thing he doesn’t have control over is what time he wakes, but the sorcerer waking him up at the asscrack of dawn is… a good thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God knows how much his sleep schedule needs work. Maybe being kidnapped by the villain is the first step to get his life back to normal human functionality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Tony wasn’t being tortured or anything of the like, it is disappointing when the Avengers still don't save him three weeks into his capture. Is he just a dispensable team member to the Avengers?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No matter. Tony can see how bad the Avengers are and if they can do without him, then he can do without them, as well. He is Tony Stark, a genius, billionaire, philanthropist. He is Iron Man, someone who has taken the Ten Rings down. Tony doesn’t need a few people, enhanced or not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But it still hurt knowing he would never be on their priority list.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the first day of the fourth week, Tony is awakened by alarms blaring throughout the Sanctum. The first thing he thinks of is, <i>'who’s attacking New York this early in the morning?’</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, when he rushes out into the main hall, where Stephen Strange already is, he finds the Avengers staring right back at them. Tony frowns, not expecting the Avengers to save him, expecting them to be happily living on with their lives without him. But before he can make a smart-ass quip about how the Sanctum is closed for the time being,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tony, let’s go back home,” Steve Rogers speaks, arms crossed over his chest, going for an intimidating kind of look, but Tony has seen it so many times he doesn’t feel the fear he used to anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Home?” Tony asks, huffing his disbelief at his words. “The Sanctum has been more of a home in three weeks than the compound ever had.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop being so difficult, Stark. Hurry, let’s destroy Strange’s base and go,” Clint voices his complaints, hands reaching for his arrows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villain steps in, hands glowing a scary green as he chuckles darkly. “I had let you all off the hook when I took Tony with me the other day and yet you still dare come into my personal space and threaten me. Do you all wish to die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You all seem to care,” the sorcerer spits the word out as if it’s poison, “for Tony, but you take weeks to come ‘save’ him. From what he has told me, he is much better off here than wherever you reside, no matter how gorgeous it may be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve frowns, unfolding his arms. “Of course we care about Tony. We wouldn’t be here if we didn’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen doesn’t even bother to answer the captain, choosing instead to pull Tony away from the main hall, insulting the Avengers by indirectly telling them they weren’t formidable opponents. Tony is sure he looks confused when they teleport to the library, feeling very much lost. The sorcerer just smiles and cups his face gently, making Tony’s eyes flutter shut with the unexpected feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We shall not waste any more of our time and energy on them,” the villain declares, “they are not worthy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony smiles, eyes still closed. “I… I like you, Stephen.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the first time Tony’s calling Stephen by his name and he can hear the sharp breath Stephen inhales. He smiles wider, the warm feelings rushing back to him, feeling like a pubescent boy who had a crush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re a villain and I know I’m not,” Tony starts, opening his eyes slightly to see a starry-eyed villain. “But the feelings you give me… they don’t feel bad— you don’t make me feel bad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stephen blinks, unsure if he had been complimented or not. Tony lets out a soft giggle that startles them both, speaking again, “normally, I don’t confess three weeks into knowing someone, but I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony is interrupted by a kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s the first kiss he’s had in a very long while. Stephen holds Tony as if he’s fine china with his trembling hands and Tony can feel the way his lips are quivering as well. The smaller smiles through the kiss and presses closer, taking the bold step to deepen the kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And honestly? Forget butterflies and fireworks. Tony’s feeling as if wildebeests are stampeding in his tummy and magical fairies are throwing their pixie dust on them like confetti. Their kiss is more than just magical and Tony can already tell he’ll be addicted to the sorcerer’s kisses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plus, they say pixie dust is known for making wishes come true.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, yes, Tony thinks his wish is coming true.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>---- for my marvel fics and stuff </p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)</p>
<p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad">my marvel tumblr</a> if you wanna scream about ironstrange with me. (i'm an irondad blog so if you stan irondad then ily)</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>my discord user is: z y || 💙#0830 if you want to add me there!</p>
<p>----</p>
<p> </p>
<p>also,,, that one singular kiss that made me cringe and wince and flinch while writing it and it's not even that detailed. </p>
<p>
  <s>T-T i am a failure to the ironstrange fandom.</s>
</p>
<p>anywhoo, please leave kudos and comments if you liked my work, and maybe check out my other works as well? (they're mostly irondad)</p>
<p>;)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>---- for my mdzs fics and stuff </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs (in case the below doesnt work)</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-mdzs">my mdzs tumblr</a> if you wanna cry about wangxian together! </p><p> </p><p>---- for my marvel fics and stuff </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad (in case the link below doesnt work)</p><p><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/celestial-irondad">my marvel tumblr</a> if you wanna scream about ironstrange or irondad or bucky or marvel in general to me!!</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>my discord user is: z y || 💙#0830 if you want to add me there!</p><p> </p><p>please leave kudos if you like my fic! <br/>and give me comments if you have any, even if theyre just "💞💕💜" or something xD</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499469">IronStrange Villain</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatFat15/pseuds/KitKatFat15">KitKatFat15</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>